


things you said after you kissed me

by Snacky



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Lyanna and Arthur may regret their impulsive act, but they wouldn't change it.





	things you said after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snow-of-thrones, and originally posted on tumblr.

"Forgive me, princess. That was… that was not what I meant to do."

Lyanna nearly laughed at that. What else would Arthur have meant to do, leaning in as close as he did, lifting his hand to brush her hair back from her face, then cupping her cheek and pulling her closer. Of course he meant to kiss her. She hadn't been kissed by anyone other than Rhaegar, to be sure, but she was not so innocent to not know when a man intended to kiss her.

But Arthur's face was troubled, and his tone even more so. And for that she couldn't blame him. The situation was… more than complicated. It was terrible. Pregnant, locked in a tower, her father and Brandon dead, Ned and Rhaegar both on the battlefields of this stupid war she'd started… and she'd just kissed Arthur Dayne, Kingsguard and Rhaegar's closest friend.

And, at the moment, her only friend and ally. 

He'd asked for her forgiveness, but he hadn't moved away, that much wasn't lost on her, and his hand still cupped her cheek. Lyanna hadn't moved either, and she should have, she knew that, unless she wanted to make an already terrible situation a million times worse.

Or, perhaps, better.

There were so many things she could say, should say, but the only thing that came to her was a reprimand. "I'm not a princess. You need not address me that way."

Arthur gave her a sharp look. "Indeed you are. You're married to Prince Rhaegar. You're carrying his child." 

Despite the look, his voice was mild, and it wasn't a reprimand in return, but something else entirely. A regret, Lyanna thought. And maybe one she shared. 

"I doubt our marriage will be recognized, what with Rhaegar already married to Princess Elia." Now she did laugh, but not at Arthur, a bitter laugh at her own stupidity, for listening to Rhaegar in the first place, for agreeing to any of this.

"My lady…" Arthur began to protest, but his voice trailed off and he didn't go any further. Really, what could he argue? No one would recognize the union, even if Rhaegar's plans went as he intended.

He still hadn't moved away from her, and the look on his face told her he didn't want to, just as much as she wanted him to stay close.

It was Arthur who had initiated the kiss, but Lyanna had gotten herself into this situation with her impulsive behavior. Another impulsive act would no doubt bring her more troubles, but she found she no longer cared about what might come. Not right now.

And with that decided, she leaned in, and pressed a kiss to his lips.


End file.
